It is frequently desirable for manufacturing and service businesses to set up temporary displays to show their products and services at conventions, trade shows and the like. The displays vary greatly from company to company, and even from show to show for the same company; a display may comprise a modest small booth, or may extend elaborately over hundreds of square feet. Typically a display involves one or more tables or shelves on which information or samples are presented, together with vertical graphics, for example, light boxes which mount logos, photographs, or illustrations of the product, or giving company information. Often these displays are quite elaborate, having raised platform floors, carpeting, coordinated architectural fixtures, and special lighting and electrical effects.
Such displays usually must be set up quickly, as in a convention hall, and must also be quickly removed at the end of the show. For an elaborate display, substantial cost is involved in preparing, mounting, and disassembling it.
Modular display equipment is known, but has been quite expensive and required rather cumbersome and slow means to interconnect the modules to form floors or platforms and to erect light columns and display surfaces above the platforms.
There has, therefore, been a need for a simpler, easily erectable modular display system which can be arranged in different configurations to provide floor platforms of different shapes and sizes, and which will accommodate different shapes, positions and types of columns and display surfaces, as different display needs arise.